onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 9
So guys i am sorry fot the delay but now i am back. To make up for the long wait i give you an extendd part 9. Enjoy. (Meanwhile in the grate hall of the castle where Joy and the crew of the Hermes were dining just a few hours ago). Lafey: Soldier what is that noise outside ? Don’t tell me that the small force that was left in the city is giving us such a hard time. You people are incompetent fools !!!! 1.Soldier: i don’t know sir i shall go and chcek out the situation. '(The soldier saluted Lafey and went to chcek on the situation in the plaza. In that very moment another soldier entered the hall. He was out of breath and white like he had just seen a ghost. He was nervous and sweating.) '2.Soldier: COMMANDER !!!! TERRIBLE NEWS ! Lafey: What is it soldier ? '' ''2.Soldier: Sir we were winning and had the Tauriens on the run but suddenly the group of Atlantiens showed up. They attacked us and are completely destroying us . The Captain alone took out around 500 soldiers with some strange ability and is coming this way. Lafey: WHAT ? ? You let a small group of fourteen people best you ? 2.Soldier: No sir. They are not 14. I could count only 9. But sir they are ... Lafey : 9 ??? Are you saying that one of the strongest military forces in the world is being destroyed by 9 people ? Are you telling me that 9 people are actualy winning against 5000 ? (In his rage Lafey killed the messenger with his sword) ''You.'' (He pointed in the dirrection of 1.Soldier). ''1.Soldier: Yes commander Lafey ? '' Lafey: Post what ever soldiers you have in front of the gate. (A terrifying sound was heared. It was the sound of the gate falling down. Lafey looked out of the balcony to see the what was happening infront of the gate. It was Joy.) ''No no no ! How could he have get passed the soldiers and the gate. Tuc: Ha ha ha (cough cough). ''It would seem that he is here for you Lafey. I hope you burn in hell you backstabbers. ''(King Tuc was sittin in a dark corner of the hall. Because of his interference during Victorias and Wirts ambush Lafey had beaten him severely. He could not just simply kill him because king Malthaus requested to see him)' ''Lafey: Shut up ! You are lucky to still be alive let alone to be speaking like that to me. Tuc : (Covered in bruises he smiled and said) I have a feeling that it is you who is lucky to be alive. '' I have been running from the battlefield. Somehting my father and any military leader in my country would never allow you to do but it was necesary. I was almost up the stairs. I had daubts about leaving my crew but i trusted them at the same time. I pushed the thought of daubt from my mind and at the very second i was in front of the enormous steal gate. The castle was built to hold of any attack. It had enormous white stone walls and opening s for cannons and archers. The iron gate with another wooden one behind it were both sealed. There were some soldiers on the walls that noticed me. ''Soldier of Drum: What will you do now ? '(The solders started to laugh).' You may be strong but what good will it do you if you can‘t even rach inside the castle ? '(Joy pulled out his sword, took a step back and cut the iron gate and wooden gate at the same time. The soldiers were left speechles as the captain of the Hermes casualy walked inside the castle walls. ) '''I defeated what resistance was waiting for me and continued to the throne room where we were dining just a few hours ago. Finaly i found a cluster of soldiers guarding the entrence to the hall. Again i defeated them with ease and entered. ''Joy: LAFEEEEEEYYYYY !!!! (Lafeys name and Joys anger echoed through the castle halls and chambers. Suddenly a dark figure that was hidden out of site behind a massive marble pillar stepped into the light, holding a beaten man around his neck. It was Lafey the leader of the soldiers that attacked the kingdom of Tau’r. His hand was wraped around the neck of the king.) ''Joy: Tuc ?!?! Are you alright ? Lafey you will pay for everything !!!!! Lafey: HA HA HA HA. Me ? You seem to be either incredibly stupid or just not well educated my friend. I have 5000 soldiers and you have 8. Look outiside now i am sure that they are already dead HA HA HA HA. Joy:'' (Joy closed his eyes and smiled''.) No they are alive and fighting and doing wery well. It is you who should look outside the balcony Lafey because your forces are diminishing infact less than half can still fight. Oh and don‘t call me your friend.'' (Joy started to slowly walkt towards Lafey with his fist clunched.) ''Lafey: How.. how can you tell that Atlantian ? And how could you defeat 500 of my men without any effort ? Wait don'’t tell me. I see it now . Darn you, you bastard !!!! Joy: I will tell you this only once. Let Tuc go. NOW !!!! ''(Lafey threw Tuc away like he was nothing and charged Joy with his sword. They started their fight. Lafey was doing what he could to keep up with Joy but was clearly at a dissadvantage. He was doing what he could. Sword against sword , metal bashing metal. After a few blows they both took a step back. It was Lafey who was out of breath. He was a well built man similar to Joy. As tall as him but with blond hair and a scar on his right eye. He was wearing a cloak and underneath armor with Drums markings on it. He only used one sword same a sme but had a shield for defence. Lafey did not speak o fit but he knew exactly what Joy had done to his people outside the castle and how he was able to tell how the fight was progressing. No it was no meer luck. He had seen the ability before, infact he himself wielded it. The enormous power of will that in the outside world was known as Haki. Lafey himself had started training to master this ability not long ago but was right now no match for Joy and he started to realise it.) ''Lafey: You are making a big mistake Atlantian! If you kill me now and i don'’t report to my king he will send forces here and destroy you all !'' Joy: Do you think i am stupid ? That is exactly what will happen if i let you go. You will report this to you supperiors and they will attack Tuc. I won‘t let that happen! Do you here me ?! This kingdom is under my protection ! As long as i draw breath no harm shall come to it ! Tuc':'' (Laying on the ground broke into tears) For all the wrongs we have caused you , you still do so much for us. Words can‘t express my graditude but thank you commander Joy of the Hermes. Joy: No need for thanks my friend i heard that it was you who saved Viki and Wirt , i heard the entire story from them. Don‘t worry. We are here now. Lafey: You people make me sick. I promise you Atlantian, i shall defeat you one day! I PROMISE ! ''Joy: One day ? What are you talking about ? It ends here and now ! (With that joy charged Lafey for the final blow, but suddenly Lafey took out a smoke bomb threw it on the ground. In the confusion Joy was cought off guard and could not sence his oponent. Lafey took the chance and took Tuc hostage. ) 'Lafey: Listen to me Atlantian. Let me go and your friend here will survive. What will it be ? '' ''Joy: You coward !!!! Ok let him go i promise i won’t chase after you. Lafey: Thank you very much my friend. ''With that Lafey let Tuc go. I wanted to kill him then and there but i gave him my word. I let him go. He jumped out off the balcony and landed inside the castle square. From there he started running to the docks. I secured Tuc and looked for any other surprises in the castle with my abilities. Tuc couldnt’t stop thanking me. To be honest it was kind of embarasing. I supported his weight and we went to chcek on the battle on to the balcony. What i saw didn‘t surprise me but it did Tuc. The battle was over. There were around maybe 300 men left standing that surendered to my crew. The rest were either dead or uncounscious. I called Morgan and Stedvick to join me in the hall while the rest looked after the enemy. When they reached the hall we talked. ''Joy: Morgan, Stedvick anything to report has anything bad happened ? What about the Tucs forces did you rescue them ? '' ''Morgan: Yes captain we did. They should be taking care of their wounded right now as we speak. As for our battle well you can see the results outside on the plaza. No casualities or trauma on our side. I can’t say the same thing for them. And what about you ? Did you finish Lafey off ? '' ''Joy: No. He was on the werge of loosing when he got desperate and took Tuc hostage. In Exchange for Tucs life i promised not to pursue him . Stedvick : What ? ? Captain with all do respect , do you know what you did ? And what about Viki, Wirt, Nathaniel and Samuel. They won’t forgive yous. Joy: Calm down Stedvick my friend. You know me better than that. I am not a fool to simply let him go. The only safe way for him to leave is to go to the harbor and leave on a ship. I promised him that I wouldn’t folow him but we all know what is waiting for him at the harbor. So don’t worry. Just get a medic as soon as possible here and try to find those soldiers so they can come here and secure the 300 men left. I will stay here with Tuc. Go Morgan + Stadvick : Yes captain! (Meanwhile at the harbor) Lafey: I am almost there. Once there i will steal a boat and go back to Drum. I still can‘t believe we were defeated by just 9 people and that captain. I didn’t know he could use Haki let alone the choosen ones haki. I have to report this to king Maltha.... '(In that wery moment as he stepped into the harbor a yellow arrow hit the ground near him. It vanished as swiftly as it apeared.)' Gee (DF – astro projection): Hey you wouldn’t happen to be a soldier of Drum now would you ? Alaris (DF- ilumination) : Why do you have to ask such stupid questions ? Don’t you see the armor ? Gee: Oh come on Alaris i was just trying to have some fun. Why do you have to be like that ? You are always telling me what to do or not to do i am sick of it ! Alaris: If you wouldn’t be such a big baby than maybe i wouldn’t have to tell! Gee: Oh so now i am a baby ? Great ! You know what this is the last time i am on a mission with you ! Alaris: Fine by me ! Gee: Fine ! Alaris : Wait aren’t we forgetting something ? '' ''Gee : Oh right. Hey were did he go ? '' ''Alaris: There he is on that small fishing boat ! Let me just sink him real quick. (Alaris shot a laser beam at the small boat and it imediately started to sink. Gee used his powers to create a net and capture Lafey.) Lafey: NO NO NO NO please let me go . Your captain let me go so you are in direct violetion of his direct orders ! Gee: You listen to me ! You tried to kill my friends. Because of you one of them lost a leg. You invaded this country that has greeted us with open arms . There is no mercy left in us for your kind ! Alaris: Wow i am impressed. I never new you had this side in you . (Alaris stared at Gee and smiled) Gee: I never had a family Alaris. I was left to fend for myself since i was a small child. When you don’t have parents there is only one way you can make a descent living in out country. Join the military. But I never was good at listening to orders. I found enjoiment in making people laugh. My wish was that one day a man and a woman would come into my life and tell me that they are my parents and I could make them laugh with my acrobatics and tricks. As I said I never had a family but since I joined Joy and you guys you have been like a family to me. I won’t let anything happen to my family ! '''(Alaris was deeply touched by Gees words although she would never admit it to him. She had always had alwa'ys had goals but never dreams'''. She never considered them impostant and she never knew such passion as Gee had. Simply put she was impressed. ) ''Alaris: Maybe there is hope for you after all'' (She laughed ). Gee: You wish. (Out of the corner suddenly Hercules pops up) Hercules: Alaris, Gee great I found you. Oh and look at that you cought the bastard. Great job you two. Now lets go the captain sent me here to bring you to the castle. Gee: How did the battle go ? Did we win ? '' ''Hercules: Don’t tell me you daubted us HA HA HA HA. Soon after they had left Stedvick and Morgan returned to the plaza with some of the kings men and captain Bardoss. They took the prisoners into the dungeons and locked them up. Some men helped to clean up the plaza and the mess we made at tha harbor. Lafey was under lock and key and was scheduled to be executed. Nathaniel and Samuel wanted to kill him on the spot. Actualy we all did,. But we decided it would be best to leave it as a matter for the king. Doctors took care of any wounded and Tuc even asked us to join him in the castle and rest. They looked at Wirts leg. I decided that we deserved some time off so we stayed a few days. The next day after the batle was over Tau’rs armada had finaly arrived and secured the city. We all met up in Wirts chamber. Tuc : My friends. Words can’t express my graditude to you and once again i appologise for the wrong doing i have caused you. Joy: We already told you a milion times to frogett about it. Tuc: There is one question that i would like to ask if I may ? '' ''Joy: Go ahead. Tuc: Who exactly are you ? Lafey called you Atlantian. I have never heard that name before and there is more i heared you can turn into beasts. Oh and how could you so precisely now the course of the entire battle ? '' The room got a lot serious. We all looked at each other with the same expression. We all wanted to tell him the truth but couldn’t. ''Joy: Tuc my friend. We would love to explain in detail all of your questions but right now we are honor bound not to. We shall set sail and return to Taur once more. If yous still want to hear the answears to your questions by then i will explain everything. Tuc: Alright Joy. Just know one thing. The crew of the Hermes shall forever be remembered for what they have done for this kingdom. You are always welcome here. In that moment a Messenger came into the chamber. Messenger: Lord Tuc a ship caring the sign of Drum aproaches the kingdom. They carry the white flag and king Malthaus has been spoted on deck. What are your orders ? '' ''Tuc: What the hell is he doing here ? Call commander Bardoss and tell him to take his men and meet me at the harbor. '('' Because of his deads during the fight captain Bardoss had been promoted to the rank of commander of the royal guard). ' ''Joy: Tuc may i join you ? I want to see him. It has been a long time... Category:Blog posts